


Keeping Secrets

by its3am



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Begging, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hair-pulling, Love Bites, Rough Sex, Scratching, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its3am/pseuds/its3am
Summary: Working for the Count and Countess, you accidentally walk in on Valerius and Lucio in Lucio's bedroom at lunch time. Valerius is just leaving and didn't notice you, but nothing gets past Lucio, and he's gonna make sure you keep his secret. Big dubcon warning, Lucio has a filthy mouth and thinks stop means go. Lots of F-word. Sorry. owo





	Keeping Secrets

Its mid day, you're making your way room to room, making sure all the decanters are full of fresh water. It's easy to avoid people this time of day, as everyone spends the afternoon having or serving lunch, or taking breaks in the garden before preparations for dinner begin.  
You make your way up the stairs and down the hall toward the Count's bedroom. You hoped to avoid him most of all. The way he looked at you gave you goosebumps. As if he was looking straight through you to your very soul. As if he could read your thoughts. He was handsome, but a spoiled brat. Dangerous.  
Your fingers curled around the door handle, you noiselessly entered the room, shutting the door silently behind you. You froze as you heard shuffling from the bed, the room was dark, but you could hear mumbling, wet kisses, "I need to go, I am to attend a luncheon with the Countess" a vaguely familiar voice reasoned. You stepped into the shadows, standing perfectly still just barely out of sight, eyes squeezed closed. You heard a rustling of fabric before the voice bid farewell, sweeping by your hiding place. Your eyes flutter open as you dare try to see who it was that was in the Count's chambers at such a strange hour.. Valerius glided by you gracefully, if he turned around, he would easily see you. But he didn't. As he closed the door behind him, you let out a breath that you didn't know you were holding.  
"You weren't supposed to see that." The count's voice called out, ice dripping from every syllable. "Come here" he ordered, "now."  
You were shaking as you stepped out from your hiding place, face pale, gripping a crystal decanter of fresh water. You tiptoed over to his side table, avoiding eye contact, setting the pitcher down on his bedside table. "Look at me." He demanded flatly. You did.  
He was sprawled out in bed, hands up behind his head in a casual resting position. Your eyes trailed down his naked body, taking in lean muscles, light skin, blonde fuzz trailing from his navel and disappearing under blankets that covered barely covered what was hiding underneath. Your breath caught in your throat before quickly looking up at his face again, as if shaking off a spell. He looked you directly in the eyes with a smug, satisfied grin.  
"Like what you see?" He asked. You stood before him silently, like prey trying to hide from predator in plain sight. His smile grew and he sat up straight, not breaking eye contact with you.  
"We're gonna have to make sure no one hears about my little visit with Valerius, hmm?" He coos as he begins to stand in front of you. You desperately try to hold eye contact, as to avoid your gaze slipping lower.  
"I-I won't t-tell anyone, I s-swear" you whisper, barely audible, as you stare up at him helplessly.  
"No, you won't, will you sweetheart?" He whispers back, smiling ear to ear, teeth shining. Your heart pounds in your chest as you stare up at him, wordlessly, unable to determine what will happen next. You fucked up and you knew it, you should have knocked, you should have waited until you saw him at luncheon, you-  
"I want to see those pretty little lips wrapped around my cock" he growls, interrupting your train of thought. You stare at him, eyes wide, he's caught your chin between his thumb and pointer finger.  
"W-what?!" You cry, backing away from him. He grabs your wrist, pulling you against him, you can feel his erection, rock hard against your belly button.  
"Get on your knees, stop being a brat and start choking on my cock like a good girl" he smiles, his grip releasing your wrist to press down on your shoulder, golden hand moving to hold your hair in a vice grip. "Or do we want to tell the Countess that you're spying on me?" He taunts.  
You slowly lower yourself onto your knees, eyes settling on his length, bobbing and weeping inches from your face. You'll lose your job if you don't do what he says. Your reputation will be ruined in this city. That can't happen, you decide, moving to grip him with both hands.  
"Look at me." He says again, your eyes drift up to meet his as you take him into your mouth. He tastes of soap and sea salt.  
His grip on your hair tightens impossibly, making you cry out on his cock as he starts fucking your mouth. He begins to moan as he fucks the back of your throat, tears forming in your eyes as you try to concentrate on not gagging on him. Your eyes meet his again, you shiver and moan, sending vibrations through his body. His eyes roll back, jaw slack, as he swears loudly.  
"Ahhh fuck, I'm gonna come" he moans, and he does, filling your mouth and throat, still thrusting softly. "Swallow" he commands. "All of it." And pulls out of your mouth. Holding eye contact, you do as he says, eyes watering.  
"Take your clothes off. Get on the fucking bed." He says, fire in his eyes. You hesitate at first, and follow his directions as you see no alternative option. You've gone too far now, you may as well finish this.  
You climb onto the bed, silken sheets beneath your thighs as you run your hands over the soft blankets. Then, he is on top of you and pushing your knees apart, his mouth on yours, claiming you in a rough kiss that's all teeth, growling possessively into your mouth. He's heavy on top of you, weight holding you down, as his hand reached between you to tease your soft folds.  
"You're wet for me already? Does sucking me off turn you on?" He asks, your bottom lip catching between his teeth as he talks. You fail to stifle a moan at his filthy suggestion. You close your eyes as his finger settles on your opening, thumb resting on your clit, unmoving. You whine, unable to stop your traitorous body from arching up into him, desperate for more contact. He laughs darkly, golden hand scraping harsh red lines up your sides as he teases your sensitive hole. "Is this what you want?" He asks, teasingly, as he presses a little further into you. You say nothing and avoid his gaze, trying desperately to remain silent. His thumb brushes your swollen clit and you cry out, jerking against his body, his cock brushing your thigh. "No? You don't want it? Then why are you moaning?" He asks, grinning widely at your inability to control yourself. He adds another finger, stretching you, slipping in and out of your drenched pussy, then finally curling his fingers, making you gasp and moan in satisfaction.  
Your skin flushed as he watched you writhe under him, you could feel yourself growing wetter under his lustful gaze.  
Too soon, his fingers were gone, leaving you feeling empty and vulnerable. His mouth suckled at your jawline, your neck, your collarbone, nipping and tugging, leaving little bruises along the way. You protested, trying to push him away, there's no way you'd be able to hide- or explain the marks he left on you. His cock poked at your opening, sliding along your slit as you tried to clear the haze that clouded your conflicted mind. The tip of him teased at your pussy, barely entering before sliding back out, causing your nerve endings to short circuit as he continued marking you, finally sucking hard on your lower lip.  
"S-stop, please-" you started, "I c-can't.." you trail off, your hand over the hot marks he's left on your skin.  
"Yeah? You want me to stop? Say it louder." His hand found your breast, teasing your nipple, his lips catching yours in a passionate kiss as his cock gently pressed at your entrance. His metal fingers dug into your hips and the sensation was too much, you moaned into his mouth and arched desperately as his tip slid up and against your clit as his tongue brushed against yours.  
"Beg for it darling, I want you to beg me to fuck you.." He moaned, continuing the onslaught of barely there grazes as he moved his hips skillfully. "Tell me who you belong to, tell me you want me to fucking ruin you" he continued, as he held you still under piercing fingertips.  
"No, please ahh-!" you cry out, he deliberately began sliding his cock over your clit repeatedly, making your head spin. Your fingertips dig into his shoulders as he watches you succumb to him. Pressure building in your abdomen, your grip tightens as you lose your mind to him. All of a sudden, his rubbing becomes feather-light, almost stopping, just as he's about to make you explode. "BEG." He growls.  
"P-please sir, please fu-"  
"Say my fucking name, doll"  
"Lucio, please! Please ah-fuck me please" the words spill from your lips, you're helpless to stop them as your face flushes with shame.  
"Look at me while I fuck you." He demands, you do, and with one fluid movement he's all the way inside you.  
You cry out as your breath is knocked out of you, he begins at a bruising pace, gripping your shoulder and your hip as he assaults your needy, dripping hole. Obscene noises fill the room, wet skin slapping, his groaning and your careless moaning as you beg him for more. Your hand finds your mouth as you bite down, realizing that if anyone comes near the wing they'll hear. A rough hand tears yours away, pinning it beside your head.  
"Don't cover your mouth, I want everyone to fucking hear you" he growls, pace intensifying. "I want to hear my fucking name when you come on my fucking cock, sweetheart" he says breathily.  
His eyes roll back as he grinds into you harder, deeper, hitting a spot within you that makes you come undone, you can feel him pulsing inside you as you teeter over the edge, falling with such intensity, his name falling from your lips as you crash. He moans as he fills you with his come, pace slowing as he rocks into you, pushing it deeper and deeper to fill you completely.  
His lips land softly on yours for a moment, before pulling away. As you begin to come to your senses, you realize how late you must be to dinner preparations. You sit up, pressing against Lucio who looks fully sated and as if he desperately needs a nap.  
"I have to go... Please.."  
He laughs, slowly lifting himself off you, eyeing your marked body, clearly satisfied with his handiwork. You suddenly felt very vulnerable and exposed.  
"Fine, you can go. But no cleaning up. I want my come to drip out of you as you serve me my dinner tonight." He said smugly, catching and holding eye contact, daring you to look away. You nod and he leans over, kissing your forehead. You dress and make your way to the door with the empty pitcher. "See you soon, darling", he calls after you. A chill runs down your spine as you adjust your collar and quietly exit the count's bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all liked the last one I did for Lucio, so here's another! 😊 thanks for reading! Xxx


End file.
